Sakura and the Mysterious Transfer Student
Sakura and the Mysterious Transfer Student (さくらと不思議な転校生, Sakura to Fushigi na Tenkousei) is the 47th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. This is the first episode for the third season. Summary Sakura’s class receives a new transfer student, Eriol Hiiragizawa, a boy from England replacing Meiling's place who returned to Hong Kong by her mother due to her unknown reason, and he starts charming Sakura, making Syaoran jealous. After class Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo go to the park while Sakura buys some ice cream and Tomoyo makes fun of Syaoran after she sees him staring at Sakura thinking he fell in love with her. Syaoran hears her annoyed and tells her that he's not in love. Sakura gives Tomoyo and Syaoran their ice cream. Touya appears and takes her ice cream, shocking her. Yukito sees this and tells Touya to cut it out and he asked her for another one but she kindly refuses. They notice Touya looking around the park and Sakura asked what is it and he replies that he has a transfer student and she tells him she also have one. Then someone who leapt onto Touya, and tells him that she was looking for him then she introduces to Sakura who was watching and she introduces to her. After she left, it starts to rain, Touya notices the laundry. Later at home Sakura and Touya are cleaning the laundry and Touya lefts to his part time job. Later on, Sakura receives a vision from Clow Reed that he may bring trouble to her, and that night an unnatural storm hits the town. Sakura decides to investigate, and discovers that the storm was created by magic. Sakura tries to end the storm. However, trouble arises when Sakura attempts to use the various magics of the Clow Cards. Character Debuts Eriol Thumb 2.png|Eriol Hiiragizawa|link=Eriol Hiiragizawa Nakuru Thumb.png|Nakuru Akizuki|link=Ruby Moon Ruby Thumb.png|Ruby Moon (Cameo)|link=Ruby Moon Spinel Sun Thumb.png|Spinel Sun (Cameo)|link=Spinel Sun Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Rubber Rain Coat Costume.png|Rubber Rain Coat Costume|link=Rubber Rain Coat Costume |-|Eriol= Eriol's Battle Costume.png|Eriol's Battle Costume|link=Eriol's Battle Costume Quotes *'Sakura': (in a letter to Ms. Mizuki) We have a new student in 5th grade, class 2, today. A boy named Eriol Hiiragizawa. He seems like a nice guy. But... (out loud) ...it doesn't seem like I just met him for the first time... Hiiragizawa... *'Eriol': Me, neither. *'Sakura': (surprised) H-Hiiragizawa! *'Eriol': Oh, I'm sorry to surprise you. It doesn't feel like I'm meeting you for the first time, either... *'Sakura': It's rather strange. *'Eriol': Maybe we've met before. Perhaps we've met each other before we were born. (Book of Clow Cards begins glowing, and a voice comes from the book) *'Clow Reed': I'm sure I will be causing you some trouble now, but I'm sure you will be all right... *'Sakura': This voice... This voice is Mr. Clow? (The book stops glowing and the room returns to normal) *'Kero': Sakura? *'Sakura': Kero... I just heard Mr. Clow's voice from this book... *'Kero': Clow's voice?! (Kero looks at the book and notices that it has changed) *'Kero': What is it?! (reads book cover) Sa.. ku.. ra?? *'Sakura': My name..? What does this mean? Trivia *The Cardcaptors title for this episode is "The New Transfer Student". Navigation Category:Episodes